A hard disk drive is quite an important information storage apparatus for a computer product, and more and more computers are equipped with more than two hard disk drives, so that the indicators (indicating lights) have become essential devices for showing the statuses of the hard disk drives. For installing or removing the hard disk drives conveniently and safely, each of the hard disk drives is placed in a HDD tray, so that the HDD tray is a proper place to install the indicators for the hard disk drives.
Plastic light pipes are used to guide light in the conventional technology for lighting the HDD indicators. However, since the light pipes are restricted by space and turning angles, it is not easy to guide the light to the front with the light pipes. With the addition of the other wire connecting devices, the design becomes more difficult to install the light pipes and wirings on the HDD tray for controlling the HDD indicators. Hence, considering the HDD tray having limited space, how to effectively simplify the design of controlling the HDD indicators has become quite an important topic on the HDD tray design.
Further, the HDD tray is required to have the function of protecting the hard disk drive located therein, and vibration is one of the important factors of damaging the hard disk drive. Therefore, how to effectively enhancing the shock-absorbing function of the HDD tray is also an important topic on the HDD tray design.
Hence, there is a need to develop a HDD tray structure for effectively simplifying the design of controlling the HDD indicators; and enhancing the shock-absorbing function of the HDD tray, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost and increasing the protection for the hard disk drive.